Servebots
by pyro400069
Summary: A tale of 6 and 30 and an adventure they have. it has alot to do with the bonnes and the hardships they have and what happens when servebots get lost. it starts off with Teasel Tron and Bon, but soon switches to the servebot's story. please review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except for Pyro, he is mine.

This story takes place after the Kattelox island incident. Megaman devastated the Bonne Family ship, the Gesellschaft. Tron had to put every piece and scrap from everything Megaman had blew up to build a makeshift boat to transport the giant refractor that she and Teasel found on Kattelox. The hull was leaky and the Servebots were in a panic trying to stop the water. They barely made it to the next island before the boat sank in shallow water. Bon Bonne had to pull it to shore. There was a small town near the beach. Teasel, Bon, and Tron took the refractor to town to sell it and get supplies while the servebots tore apart the boat to make a temporary home on the island while they rebuilt the Gesellschaft.

"One hundred thousand Zenny!!? For a refractor THAT size!? Teasel screamed.

"That's what I'm offering you." the junk-store owner said coolly.

"That's insane! Three million Zenny!" Teasel demanded.

"Three million!!? You're the crazy one! No one here will pay that kind of money for that refractor! Even one of that size!"

"BaBooo!!" Bon slammed his giant fist on the counter angrily. It buckled under the power of the youngster and almost broke right in half.

"H-hey! D-don't get all mad!" the junk-store owner looked at Bon fearfully, "I-I don't even have that kind of cash! If you want to get that kind of money go to the energy producing company on the other side of town. They are kind of short on refractors, a-and I'm sure they'll be interested." Teasel growled and walked out followed by Bon.

"Thanks for the info." Tron said as she left. As they walked through the small dusty town people stared in awe at the enormous refractor that Bon carried over his shoulders with ease. Teasel forgot about his anger and smiled wildly like he was a celebrity. Tron was a bit nervous about all the attention. Teasel waved at some people as they walked by. Tron smacked his arm. "Quit that Teasel! We don't need to draw attention to ourselves!"

"Oh what's the matter with a little fun Tron? We'll be the richest people in this joke of a town! Look, we're already famous!" he pointed at a reporter taking pictures. He smiled his insane smile and giggled to himself. Bon was looking pretty happy too. Tron seemed to be the only one upset. "C'mon Tron, cheer up!" she looked up at her big brother and couldn't help but smile.

"BaBu!" Bon said agreeing with Teasel.


	2. cp 2

They got to the energy company in a couple of minutes. As they walked in the door the secretary looked up and her jaw dropped. She adjusted her thick glasses and took another look. Teasel reached down and hit the little bell. The secretary jumped a little.

"M-may I help you?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes you may." Teasel replied joyfully. "We would like to sell this refractor here, would your company be interested in the purchase?"

"A-a-umm, l-let me get the supervisor. I-I'll be right back." She got up quickly and ran to get her boss. They both came back running. The supervisor had the same reaction as his secretary did.

"Um, w-what did you want, sir?" he asked, his eyes fixed on the huge refractor.

"(Ahem) I am looking for a purchaser to buy this fine refractor here. I was wondering if you would be interested." Teasel spoke proudly and clearly.

"Yes!" the supervisor just about yelled. "Yes, we would love to purchase you item there. How much were you asking?"

"Well," Tron spoke up, "we were wanting around, um, three million Zenny."

"T-three million? That is a bit high don't you think? Could you come down a little?"

"Umm, we really ne…" Tron began but the supervisor cut her off.

"Well, we are in an extremely tight situation for energy so how about Two million seventy five hundred thousand Zenny?"

Tron could practically see Zenny symbols appear in Teasel's eyes as he said "Sold!"

As soon they left Teasel burst into insane laughter. "HA HA HA HAA!!! Now we have more than enough money to get the Gesellschaft back into the air!"

"We sure do! And enough to make some adjustments to it too!" Tron replied merrily.

"Ba ba bu?"

"No Bon! Were not putting in a swimming pool!" Teasel told Bon.

"Baaa bu."

"No Bon, I'm not mad. How could I be mad? We're rich! AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Bu ba ba!" Bon said happily.

"Of course I'm always right!" Teasel laughed again as they walked back to the wreckage.


	3. cp 3

Back at the now torn apart boat, the Servebot in charge, number one no less, was shouting out orders.

"You, take that piece of metal over there. Take all the bolts and put them in a pile over here. C'mon everyone, we need to do a good job for Miss Tron!" Over by the shore Servebots Six and Thirty were trying to separate two large panels of metal.

"Ugh, why does One get to stand around and yell at us? He should be helping us." Six complained as he pulled out bolts.

"You shouldn't complain like that Six, if Miss Tron hears you she'll make you go into the torture room!" Thirty winced as he said 'torture room'.

"What torture room? The ship blew up remember?"

"Ahh, good point. But she will still yell and give you even more work to do." Six sighed at the harsh reality.

"I know. Let's get this work done so we can take a break."

"Roger!" the two Servebots actually did deserve the break; they had both done a lot of work taking apart the boat. The two of them made a good team. They use to talk a lot when they were on missions or when they had time off. They were best friends even though they both worked in separate parts of the Gesellschaft.

"Ungh, phew, got it!" Six said as he pulled the last bolt out. They each picked up a sheet of metal and carried them over to the pile where One had told them to put it.

"Alright everyone!" One yelled over his tiny megaphone, "We all can take a break now that the disassembly is completed." Six and Thirty walked up the beach to where the trees were. There was a large field full of lush green grass a little ways into the trees. They played in the field for a while. There was a nice breeze blowing and it felt good to roll in the grass. They became tired after playing so they walked back through the trees until they could see the beach. They walked over to a nice big tree with lots of shade and sat down. Six closed his eyes and laid back against the tree. Thirty sat up with his pincers on his knees.

"Six, I've been thinking about what you said earlier."

"About what?"

"Well remember when I said you would go to the torture room if you were lazy?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well you said there was no more torture room and it made me think. Where are we going to sleep and eat and live? Our home was blown up by that mean blue guy. What are we going to do now?" Six looked up at Thirty. He looked severely worried and he was about to cry. Six sat up and moved over by Thirty. He put his tiny metal arm around his shoulder trying to comfort his friend.

"Hey, don't worry so much. We're going to build a new home with the money Miss Tron, Master Teasel, and Master Bon went to get." Six spoke calmly and soft.

"But what do we do until we rebuild?" Thirty closed his eyes and put face into his pincers.

"We'll probably live on this island for awhile." there was a moment of silence. "Don't worry, look around!" Thirty looked up. "See? It's really nice here! It will be like being on a vacation." Six smiled. Thirty smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But it won't be exactly like a vacation."

"Why not?"

"Because we still have to do work."

"Well it will still be nice."


	4. cp 4

Thirty and Six sat against the tree and talked some more. They looked at all the other Servebots, some were playing in the sand and some were swimming in the crystal clear blue water. They were closest to the path to town. Suddenly a Zenny Card fell from somewhere and landed in Thirty's lap.

"Hey Six!" thirty yelled in excitement. "Look what I just found!"

"What is it?" Six moved closer.

"It's a Zenny Card! I wonder if there are any credits on it?"

"Wow! What are you going to do with it?"

"Um, I think I will…" Thirty stopped as another card fell into Six's lap.

"Hey! I have one too!" he yelled with joy. Another fell in between them. The two Servebots looked at each other with big smiles.

"Wow! Is it raining money!?" Suddenly hundreds of cards fell on top of them. "W-whats going on!?" Thirty said as he and Six disappeared into the immense pile of small plastic cards. After a second the cards quit falling and the two Servebots poked their heads out. There was an insane laughter that was not unheard before by the duo. They both looked up and saw Teasel staring down with his maniacal grin.

"M-master Teasel? Are these your cards?" Six asked in amazement.

"That's right!" Teasel replied, very proud of himself. "We sold that huge refractor for two million seventy five hundred thousand Zenny!" Teasel started to put the cards back into a sack.

"WOW!! That's a lot of money!" Thirty said astonished.

"Now we have more than enough to rebuild the Gesellschaft." Tron said happily. "But first, we need build a house here."

"Miss Tron!" Six said. "There's a clearing right over there. It's really big and we can use the parts from the boat to build a house there."

"Oh really? Good job number six." Tron replied.

"Thirty helped too, we both found the clearing."

"Well good job to both, that info is really helpful." She patted them both on the head.

"Thank you Miss Tron!" they both said at the same time.

"OK you two," Teasel spoke up. "Head down to the beach, we need to make a plan now."

"Roger!" the Servebots put a pincer up to the top of their head as they spoke.


	5. cp 5

Teasel and Tron started walking to the beach. Bon followed but Six and Thirty stopped him.

"Master Bon!" they yelled. "Can we have a ride please?"

Bon smiled. "BaBu!"

"Yay!" He picked them up and placed one on each shoulder. Although they were the farthest away from the meeting spot, they were one of the first Servebots to arrive. Bon could walk fast for being as big as he was. All the Servebots gathered in a big crowd around their masters. Six and Thirty were lucky enough to get to stay on Bon's massive shoulders.

"OK everyone, listen up!" As soon as Tron spoke everyone was silent. "Alright, the first thing we need to do now is take all the parts that was taken from the boat and move them to the clearing over in the trees. After that, we will begin construction on a temporary home there. After that is completed, we will start to rebuild the Gesellschaft. Numbers one, eighteen, six, and thirty will be in charge of overseeing the construction of the house. Is everyone clear on what to do?"

Every Servebot yelled "Roger!" and scattered to take the parts and tools to the field. Six and Thirty jumped down from Bon and ran over to Tron. Eighteen and One were already there.

"Miss Tron, why did you pick me and Six? We have never done anything like this!" Thirty asked. He had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Thirty, since you and Six found the location you two get to decide where to put the house." She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "But remember you two, you have to choose a spot that has enough room to put a big shop next to it, and where it's easy to access."

"Yes Miss Tron!" Thirty and Six said proudly as they saluted.

"One, get someone to help you draw up some blueprints and Eighteen, you start organizing the different crews!"

"Right away Miss Tron!" One and Eighteen ran off to do their duties. Tron turned to Six and Thirty.

"Now you guys better pick out the spot quick. You need to do it before One finishes the blueprints."

"Roger, Miss Tron!" Thirty and Six ran towards the clearing. When they got to the clearing, they ran around looking for a good spot. It took around an hour for them both to agree on a corner in the back of the field. They found Tron and told her about the spot they had picked. She approved of it and gave them the rest of the day off. It was later in the afternoon, around 6:00, so it wasn't that big of a deal.


End file.
